During manufacturing and testing of semiconductor substrates, it is required for the substrates to be frequently handled for conducting the various process steps, and for transporting or transferring the substrates from one process step to another. In clean room environments, such handling is generally performed using either a manually or pneumatically operated handling tool. Unfortunately, conventional substrate handling tools commercially available on the market today are typically inadequate and ineffective. This is particularly true in the handling of today's relatively larger sized, heavier substrates. As an example, present day substrates may be as large as 200 mm, or more, and as heavy as 5 pounds, or more. In this regard, conventional handling tools either lack the capability to adequately handle present day substrates, or such tools do not allow a user to properly control and maneuver the substrates in performing the various required processes. Frequently, the inadequacies of the handling tool causes the substrate to be dropped, thus resulting in irreparable damage to the substrate or contaminating of the substrate.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a substrate handling tool which is easy to operate, suitable for use in clean room environments, capable of adequately handling relatively large, heavy substrates, and which allows for handling of substrates with ample controllability and maneuverability.